


Just look at me.

by alezander



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Best Friends, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Condoms, Confessions, Demon/Human Relationships, Denial, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fantasizing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, Lazy Mornings, Locker Room, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Meet the Family, Morning Sex, POV First Person, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Portals, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Sleepovers, Sports, Tsunderes, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: My gaze fell down on my hands which were clasped around his forearms. His pale skin standing out against my tan. Those same arms, wrapped around my neck. If I wanted, I could...
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 145





	1. When Leviathan chose option D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leviathan and his Henry are hanging out in his room, but things are a little more tense than usual.

"Haaah..."

I sighed, very deeply so. My mind could barely focus as I grind my teeth together, patience steadily slipping out ever since yesterday. Mindlessly tapping the buttons of my console, I fixed my attention on the corner of my vision, hoping against hope that he would just look at me for even one second.

"You still got mana potions left, right? Cover me while I attack. Come on, normie!" He yelled, excitement in his voice as he shifted from a sitting cross legged to a kneeling position. He was thoroughly absorbed in the game, and that was exactly what made him so adorable to me. But right now, I wanted something different. _Something else._

It's been nearly a month since I very casually confessed to Leviathan. We were on our way home from RAD and I just sprung it on him. He stiffened on the spot, his grip on the strap of his bag noticeably tighter. I knew I could have dealt the confession in a more delicate way, but I thought as his best friend I could just be upfront about it. And anyway, saying it in an extravagant, romantic way would obviously just scare him off.

Since then he hasn't exactly responded in any clear way whenever I asked him anything. He averts looking me straight in the face and he never lets me come closer than two feet anymore. Almost like... he's repulsed by me. _Is he?_ I catch myself thinking, but shake my head vigorously afterwards. Leviathan still talks normally in text though. At least he could pull himself together for that.

"Oh damn, we can't let the enemy respawn! I'm finishing this now! Taste this! Flaming Leviathan Punch!"

He was standing now, his back crouched to keep his eyes on the screen. His fingers practically murdered the buttons as he shouted in pure otaku rage mode. I was so used to this, but I could never get enough of him, being so passionate and stupidly excited like that. Kneeling up too, I assisted him the best way I knew he liked. He giggled when my hellfire blasted four enemies at once.

"Man, that was so good! You're getting better at this, normie." He laughed, plopping back down beside me with a satisfied look on his face.

"You can't just keep calling me normie at this point, can you?" I said, putting the console away and facing him. He only waved his hand, dismissing my flimsy protest.

"A normie will always be a normie."

"You were once a normie too." I pointed out, making him pause in thought for a moment before glaring at me.

"No, I wasn't."

"You're so cute when you're defensive, Levi."

I reached out and patted his head. He twitched when my hand made contact, his expression showing how close he was to slapping my hand away. But that was what caught me off guard. He _didn't_ pull away or rejected the contact. In fact, he only pursed his lips and bent his head down, as if to hide his face out of embarrassment. And he did this while looking a little flushed. I was sure, because his ears were dusted with pink.

Swallowing, I cleared my throat and patted his head some more. "So, uh. Have you thought about it?"

He didn't answer for some seconds. He was tense under my hand when he did. "W-What do you mean?" He stammered, the blush reaching up down to his neck now. "Ah! You mean about the extra ticket for Sucre Frenzy's live next month? I haven't thought about who I'm inviting-"

"What are you talking about? It's obvious it's me you're taking, you moron." Watching him closely while he's becoming more and more flustered was making me hot for some reason. Without thinking much about it, I slipped my hand lower, just a little so that my fingers brushed his neck. He shivered and pulled away quickly, scuttling backwards until he bumped into the aquarium. He looked utterly surprised, if not frightened. He was still blushing though, and honestly it was eating at my control. Rubbing the back of my neck, I sighed deeply again. "You know, if you're so afraid of me you shouldn't have invited me over. You should know what a guy thinks when he's inside the room of the person he likes."

"I was just going to brag my new game!" He said, frowning at me with those reddened cheeks. "You're a loser who always has free time so I-"

"Or you could just outright tell me if you don't see me that way." I interjected, burying my fists in my sweatpants. Damn. I wasn't very optimistic when I told him my feelings that day, but I definitely wasn't prepared to be rejected either. I just really liked him too much, to the point that I could hardly rub one off without thinking of him. I have always thought I was straight so it was shocking when I realized my feelings, but it felt natural to like him too. Leviathan and his derpy, awkward personality that somehow let _me_ in even when keeping his brothers out.

I sighed. Again.

"Forget it. I'm going to bed." _Where I can lament this shit infatuation in peace._ It was stupid of me, forcing out an answer from him in such a short time. To be honest, I thought I was special to him, enough that he could answer immediately. Call me the 'Henry' to his 'Lord of Shadow'. "I got ahead of myself." I mumbled under my breath as I made my way to the door.

"No, wait!"

Pathetically, my feet stopped when he spoke. Turning around, I placed my attention back to him. He was still blushing madly when he made big steps towards me. "Here." He said, handing me a piece of rectangular paper. It was the Sucre Frenzy live ticket.

"Levi, don't take this personally. But this isn't what I want." I bit my lip, keeping both my hands in their pockets. I knew I was being too selfish but I didn't think I could bear going to the event with him and act as if nothing happened. "You're the one I want."

He opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it again when he made eye contact with me. He looked tormented by all of this. "I like the way we are now." He started, the ticket nearly crumpling in his grip. "A-And I'm only attracted to 2D! I'm married to the world of 2D!"

He was so cute that I couldn't help but chuckle at his stubbornness. If anyone else heard him say that, they would've looked at this Admiral demon pitifully. With a sigh of defeat, I pulled the ticket out of his hand and brought it to my lips, kissing it. "Alright, you win."

This is right. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up in the first place. Leviathan is a demon, and I'm only a human exchange student. We will be separated by the end of the year anyway. A prickly feeling in my nose built up, but I held it in.

"Now that's done, we really need to go to sleep. It's almost four in the morning and we have classes at seven. We're going to be late _and_ Lucifer's gonna kill us." I said, about to turn around and get myself out of there when I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"It's okay now, right? And you always sleep over anyway." He said, looking at me from under his fringe. I could've cursed out loud. Just how much does he want to test my limits? _This demon_ , I grumbled mentally as I let him pull me back into the room. I took the sleeping bag I always use from one of the cabinets and tucked myself in it while Leviathan disappeared into the bathtub.

The two of us fell silent for a while until I told him goodnight and turned on my side, desperately trying not to think how he could be so dumb as to invite me back in his room. _Shit, I shouldn't be thinking lewd thoughts_. I clenched my teeth tight, focusing on not thinking. But the more I tried not to think, the clearer the fantasy became. Leviathan blushing and writhing under me, hot breaths escaping his mouth, his bare legs tensed in the air while I...

"Are you still awake?"

"Yeah." Was it a good thing that the object of my imagination interrupted me, I couldn't tell. "Why are you asking?"

"I just kept thinking..." He said, but his words were spoken too softly that I wondered if he was falling asleep right then. "You're like Henry, but better."

My breath got caught in my throat.

"Heh, what do you mean? I'm like a fish?" I tried to sound nonchalant about it. I really did. But this comparison was probably something I wanted so much all along. My heart was thumping in my chest when he explained.

"No, I meant Henry from TSL. He's understanding and supportive of the Lord of Shadow, and he was there when the lord needed him the most."

I clenched my shirt from over my heart, trying desperately to control it. "And I'm better because?"

"You're here and I can touch you. You've got my back. Too bad you're not 2D so I can't-"

He stopped abruptly.

"You can't...?"

He didn't answer. I asked again, this time I was out of my sleeping bag and leaning over the bathtub so I could see his face. "You can't what?"

"I can't restart." He mumbled, burying his face in his body pillow of Ruri which he hugged tighter. "If things go bad, I'll lose you for real."

Goddamnit, why is he so freakishly adorable? Scratching my head furiously didn't help me much in coping with his cuteness. "Levi, what makes you think I'll leave you, huh? After all the weeb shit you throw at me everyday, calling me 'normie' so many times when I'm obviously better at DDR than you, you think I'll stop being your friend?"

Part of me wanted to squeeze him in a big, crushing hug because he was so precious, so pure and deserving of love. The other part of me wanted to shake his shoulders until he got it in his head that he wasn't the big failure he thought himself out to be. What I was sure of was that both parts agreed on one thing, and that was I wanted to prove to him that I was real, I was 3D, and I wasn't going anywhere.

"Levi, let go of the pillow."

"Y-You're not better than me at DDR!"

He screamed. Such a weird sense of pride, but I was used to it. Plus it was cute.

"Yes I am. Now let go of the damn pillow!"

It was some few moments of intense scrambling, a lot of huffing and cursing and pulling at the poor body pillow, until I managed to get rid of it. Without it I could finally see his face, which was a hot, red mess. He was blushing from practically every inch of his pale face. He quickly put his hands up but I wasn't letting him. Pushing his hands away was easy since I was physically stronger than him, supposing he doesn't change into his demon form.

"What you said, does it mean you like me?" I leaned closer, placing our foreheads together. The bathtub walls bounced sound back to us and I could vaguely hear the sound of his rather heavy breathing. I was surprised that he did not pull away or viciously push me off, although he was trembling slightly and his skin was hot. He was probably just feeling overwhelmed by the situation. But all these reactions, these physiological responses that happened because of _me_... I liked it.

"Levi, do you like me?"

"Ughh! Give me options, dammit! Or I wouldn't know what to say!"

I smirked. He was such a whiner but I like that about him too. "Let's see. A, 'nooo I hate you!!! Get away from me!!!' B, *don't say anything, push him away and never look back*. C, 'I like you too *blush and twiddle fingers*'. D, 'I don't know but we can have sex and find out'."

He pursed his lips, looking up through his fringe to meet my eyes. He looked mad but flustered as hell. "The options are super lame."

"They're legit choices with different outcomes. Don't you love it when the stakes are high?" I answered, my hands unconsciously squeezing his tight. There was no point trying to describe the nervousness that flooded my head. I don't even know why I added in the last one. I was just trying to lighten up the situation with a joke. If anything, I would prefer him taking his time, even if it killed me waiting.

"Then," he said gravely. "I choose D."

We both fell silent in comprehension. My gaze fell down on my hands which were clasped around his forearms. His pale skin standing out against my tan. Those same arms, wrapped around my neck. If I wanted, I could...

"You idiot." I laughed dryly. "You're an idiot." Pulling away, I turned around and headed straight for the door. I didn't care if any of his brothers saw me out and about at such an ungodly hour. I just had to get out of there. I told him to go to sleep and that I'll see him tomorrow before hurrying out. When I was safely inside my room, I pushed my sweatpants down and immediately got to work. Chaotic pictures of lust in my head. Leviathan's face blushing because of me, the way he kept stuttering, how he looked so cute when he said he didn't want to lose me.

"Ah, Levi." I groaned, my hand moving faster as the images swirled hazily behind my eyes. I imagined kissing him, dragging my tongue down his throat. Gripping his ankles in place while I push inside roughly like an animal in heat. "Oh shit." My breathing grew ragged as I clawed at my pillow and set it under me. I turned on my stomach and thrust my hips down, sliding the head against the softness, pretending it was him. Levi's pale skin, Levi's cute insults, Levi's adorable weeb face. "Levi, I'm cumming." I groaned out, my hips moving faster as I fucked the pillow harder until the last moment.

With a huff, I pulled off the pillowcase and threw it on the floor before I collapsed into the mattress, too drained to think.


	2. He has sunset eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leviathan leaves his room to look for his Henry.

  
Sweat rolled down my brow, momentarily making me wince as more moisture invaded my eyes. I made a mental note to buy a sweat band as I sprinted from one side of the field to the other, evading defenders as I went. "Free!" I called, raising my hand to call my teammate's attention. I widened my stance, getting ready to run. The ball was kicked, wickedly fast, and my brain panics knowing that these demon athletes with their demonic strength could get my foot blown off my leg someday soon, especially with a game coming up.

"Come here, Beel!" I yelled, and in an instant a cloud of velvety smoke burst in front of me, revealing a transported Beel who was supposedly guarding the opposite wing. Without a word, he took the hit for me. He wasn't even the slightest hurt by it. He glanced at me, a look that I knew meant that he wanted to check if I was alright. I nodded, and he civilly nodded back before running back to his post. I dribbled the ball and got it inside the defense zone, then passed it to a teammate who made the goal. The coach blew the whistle and after some minutes of review and constructive scolding, the team was dismissed.

"Thanks back there. I summoned you again in the middle of a game." I told Beelzebub as we made our way to the lockers.

"It's no problem. You could've lost your entire leg if you took that. Just make sure to get me those boar skewers I talked about the other day." Beelzebub smiled happily as we got our towels and headed to the showers. "By the way did you have plans with Levi after practice?"

"No. We haven't talked in a while." No calls, no texts. And I haven't seen him for nearly two weeks now since that time in his room. It worked out for me, though. Even I felt a little guilty for jerking off after leaving him to sleep alone. Leviathan usually never left the House of Lamentation since he took his classes online so at least I convinced myself that he wasn't avoiding me.

"Oh. I saw Levi lurking around the bleachers during practice. I thought he was waiting for you."

I accidentally rubbed soap in my eye in surprise. "Shit," I doubled over, fighting the sting all the while running water over the eye to rinse it. _Levi was watching practice?_ He's never done that before. "Guess I gotta finish showering quick." This was such a rare event, to have Leviathan come to me on his own.

"You got him to open up to you so quickly. I wish I could do that too." Beelzebub said while patting his entire body dry then wrapping the towel around his waist as he dried his hair. "He's always calling himself a trashy otaku so it's hard to react."

I frowned, but he wasn't wrong. The truth was that Leviathan actually believed that he was trash, but he had made peace with it. He'd accepted it to the point that it wasn't even self depreciating anymore. It had become his identity, in a pathetic but adorable kind of way. I promptly shrugged before putting getting into fresh clothes. "You just go along with it, you know. He'll also like it if you act like a hopeless, good-for-nothing trash yourself. He will think that he has a comrade."

Beelzebub's laugh came out muffled, his mouth absurdly full when he face me. I didn't notice him eating until he had already stuffed himself with post-training snacks. "My brother is fortunate to have someone who understands him so well."

I felt a bit shy when he said that, since I took that as if Beelzebub approved my relationship with his brother. _But my feelings toward him aren't pure anymore._ "You also have someone like that, don't you Beel?"

He stopped munching for a moment, looking like a puppy with drooping ears. "Yeah, but she's in the human world. I can't see her as often."

"I heard she has a D.D.D. At least you can still mail and call each other." I said, hoping to cheer him up. I've never seen Beelzebub truly invested in anyone else other than his twin Belphegor. "Ready?" I asked, and he nodded. The others were also about to leave. They exchanged greetings with us on the way out, some of them touching my shoulders and my nape excessively when Beelzebub wasn't looking. I heard that this was their way of leaving their scent, like how cats rub their faces on surfaces to claim a territory. It's called bunting and apparently my demon teammates want to own me, most likely to eat my savory human flesh.

_Levi's never done it to me though._ When I realized this the first time, I was kind of disappointed. No matter how close we were, he wasn't crazy about me to the point of wanting to eat me. I guess I should be glad, but mostly it just reinforces the fact that what I feel is something one sided. But maybe, just _maybe_ , it wasn't as unrequited as I thought.

True to what Beelzebub said, Leviathan had gone out to see practice. To see me. It was a strange sight, but seeing him waiting by himself got me excited for some reason. And a bit nervous. I still haven't forgotten the cute face he made when he said he was choosing option D.

_I don't know but we can have sex and find out._

Thinking about that night makes my body really hot so I try not to recall it when I'm outside my room. But with Leviathan right in front of me I just can't _not_ think about it. He was on his phone, tapping at it like he usually does, but I could tell that he was pretending to not notice us coming over. Such an awkward dweeb. _My dweeb_. "Hey," I greeted. It should be fine to talk to him, right?

"I'll go ahead to prep dinner. See you at home, Levi." Beelzebub shot a smile at his brother before turning to me and giving me a look. From what I understood based on the fact the Beelzebub and I are teammates and that I have his pact, the avatar of gluttony apparently knew that I was in love with my best friend. I opened my mouth but he was off before I got a chance to explain.

"Took you long enough."

I turned my attention to Leviathan who was currently playing with the cord of his headphones. He was frowning a little. I wonder what soured his mood. Maybe he already regretted going outside. "This is a surprise. You never came to my practice before."

"That-!" Leviathan looked panicked but with his blushing face, I was very tempted to not help him wriggle out of it. In fact, I just started realizing that I might have a thing for tormenting him and seeing him restless. But that wasn't all. I wanted to see something else, something more private and exclusive to me. "I wasn't waiting, stupid! I just happened to pass by."

"Pass by, you?" I rolled my eyes. This demon was such a compulsive liar if it benefited him. Or rather than lying, he just kept denying things he wouldn't admit. "Where were you headed then?"

He paused, eyes darting in all directions. "... school, of course!"

"School was over ages ago. You're not even wearing your uniform. Levi, you've got to prepare a better excuse than that." I reached forward and ruffled his hair. My chest clenched at the softness. Damn, I missed doing this so much, even if it was just two weeks of no talking, no playing games, no Levi. I waited for his usual retort or for him to dodge my hand, but he didn't do any of that. Instead, he got quiet.

"Levi?" I leaned forward, hoping to see his face since was bending his head down. Was he feeling sick? This wasn't like him.

"Hn," he turned away but still not pushing me off. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought that the sound that came out his throat just now was a whimper.

"Hey." I took my hand off his hair and reached for his shoulder instead, which twitched the moment I made contact. I frowned. He can't be scared of me, can he? "Are you... conscious of me?"

Just kidding.

"H-Hah?! Me? O-Of you?!" He raised his head to glare at me, his orange eyes glinting slightly. "Pff, no way! Of course not! You're just a normie who's a little fun to be with. Don't think you're special or anything!" He had a wild, cornered look in his eye.

_At this rate, he'll never admit it._ But I was glad that he wasn't scared of me, although he was overall stronger since he was a demon. If he wanted, he could eat me or kill me any moment. It didn't make sense for him to be afraid.

"Hm, so I'm not special." Something inside my chest hurt, like a thread strung tight. My best friend has never been good with words, but it still hurt to hear those things from him. Gritting my teeth, I unslung my backpack and took out the Sucre Frenzy event ticket. "Here, give it to someone who's actually special to you. Since I don't make the cut, I can't make you happy anyway."

His eyes widened, and immediately thought how I hated myself sometimes. Guilt tripping the person I like just because I was a little hurt. "Take it." I held the ticket closer to him. He looked a little startled at my response, his eyes sesrching me as he looked me in the face. I stared back, clenching my jaw before I say anything more hurtful.

He looked down at the ticket, his hands balled into fists. "No..." His voice was small and it cracked when he spoke. "I didn't mean it..." Suddenly I was pulled into a crushing hug, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head buried in my chest.

"L-Levi," it was hard to breathe, but the places he touched buzzed with electricity. I've never been this close to him before. _What does this mean now?_ As I was about to look down, I felt something solid and pointy snag on my chin. "Wait, you're horns are out!" I pushed on both his shoulders but he wasn't letting up. In fact, his tail whipped forward and wrapped tightly around my leg. Any tighter and I'd be unable to participate in the match.

"Levi let go. I'm not special to you, remember?" I was being petty, but I wanted to hear him confirm it, that I was special to him.

"I'm happy when I'm with you, even if you're just a normie. You're a normie, but you're my normie!"

Hell, where do I even start? He was so damn adorable but at this rate I was seriously in danger of losing a limb. And he was still calling me a freaking normie. "I fucking beat you at the TSL showdown, so suck it, man!"

Finally he loosened his hold but he didn't pull away yet. He propped his chin on my chest, looking up at me. "That quiz was rigged. Asmo was obviously favoring you. You won by a fluke." His stubborn expression showed how he still hadn't accepted his defeat.

_So cute._ I give up.

"You know, when you're this close your eyes totally look like little sunsets." I grinned, hugging him back around his neck. Unsurprisingly, he fit snuggly against me. Just like I imagined, but only so much better. I've always thought about hugging him but never got the chance. Sure, I could've tricked him into doing it but I wasn't so desperate to touch him until recently. Like right now.

"Can I kiss you?" I whispered, watching his eyes closely. He looked troubled. I couldn't blame him. Maybe he didn't think that far ahead yet. "Close your eyes." I instructed, but he wasn't going to follow obediently and kept staring at me instead. Chuckling, I covered his lips with the ticket and kissed the other side. _Soft_ , his lips were so soft. _What if we stayed like this forever?_

"You did it anyway." He complained with a mumble when I pulled away, partially satisfied and half hard, but grinning smugly nevertheless. It wasn't much, but I felt him lean a little closer towards the end there, after closing his eyes. He was definitely kissing me back.

We walked back home together afterwards, only to find everyone getting ready to leave the mansion since Beelzebub ate up the entire dinner by himself over again. I watched Leviathan through the corner of my eye as he bickered with Mammon on the way to Hell's Kitchen. I was glad that we sorted out that awkwardness between us, but I didn't want him to think that he got away by just pleasing me for a bit.

I'm sorry, but I'm a little more greedy than that. I'm also indecisive and prideful, pushing myself on him but stepping back at the slightest hint of rejection.

"Keep hesitating like that and you'll definitely scare him off."

My head snapped to the demon beside me. It was Lucifer, looking aloof as usual although he had a little smile at the corner of his lips.

"You're encouraging me?" I asked.

"Better you fuck him than toy with my brother." Lucifer dropped the smile, casting me with the full power if his naturally murderous glare. "Leviathan is always happier around you."

"That's true." I agreed, rubbing my nape meekly at this conversation just when my best friend caught my eye in the middle of him choking Mammon. I shot him a stupid ugly face, and he responded with an equally dumb face.

_I hope it is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's suppose that Levi is not a 6"3' tall demon here, but shorter.


	3. Demon brothers and their demonic hunches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leviathan makes the move because his Henry isn't pushy enough

  
Sometimes our eyes would meet in the middle of breakfast, or our knuckles would touch when we played a game. Every now and then, I would sneak a glance at him sitting behind me at class on the rare occasions that he would actually go to school, and catch him looking at me with a curious expression on his face.

Sometimes he would stare back at me frowning. Most of the time he would look away quickly, pretending to scribble in his notebook. Either way, his cheeks would get dusted with pink and his entire posture would tense up, like a startled baby deer. A fawn. Geez.

I think he is becoming aware of me.

But I have no intention of risking it anymore. I already got to kiss him that one time outside the clubroom, although it was indirectly through a piece of paper. I want to stay satisfied just looking and staying as his best friend. It won't be long until I go home to the human world anyway. Then we will never have to see each other again.

"I didn't think you were such a wimp, honestly."

Satan told me when he and I worked on a report together. We were in the school library at lunch so no one else was around. The room was quiet, the sound of him turning the page of his book crisp and loud in the silence.

"What are you talking about?"

I asked, partially offended by his remark but mostly curious. Satan had the tendency to be crass with his words but considering that he was the avatar of wrath, one couldn't exactly blame him.

"Please. We all knew about your blatantly put confession last month." The demon looked away from the book and fixed his green eyes on me. "Leviathan should have had enough time to think it over. Yet you still haven't done anything."

Done anything? What the hell does that mean? "It's fine now. Levi doesn't like me that way." I tried not to take offence. Things between Leviathan and I were better this way, as simple friends and nothing more. I turned back to my own book, hoping that he would drop it. Of course he didn't.

"You're not only a wimp but blind as well." He sighed, shaking his head as if I was a lost case. That irked me a little.

"You don't get to judge me, Satan. I'm trying my best here to not be selfish. Unlike you demons, I can control my urges." The words came out more bitter than I intended. Satan didn't say anything else after that, although the room felt significantly colder by the time we were finished. His silence made me feel bad. Satan was a cool guy and I liked him.

"Satan told me to tell you that you should give him a six gallon tribute of fresh milk if you wish to express apology." Belphegor mumbled when we were tidying up the table after dinner later that evening. "What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing, we just talked." I chuckled. Satan was such a cat sometimes. I made a mental note to visit the agriculture department at RAD tomorrow morning. It wasn't my first time milking demonic cows for the avatar of wrath.

Belphegor and I were wrapping up when my D.D.D. buzzed in my pocket. There was a text from Leviathan when I pulled it out. _Hurry up, we're gonna rewatch TSL!_ It said. This otaku is just doing whatever he wants as usual, I thought as I looked over at Belphegor who looked ready to fall asleep on his feet.

"Hey Belphie, wanna come with? I'm going up to Levi's room."

_I cannot be alone with him._

The demon yawned, stretching until his midriff showed. "No, I'm not interested-"

"Belphie. Come with me." I insisted. He glared at me when the command took effect.

"Fucking pact. Why'd I even make one with you." The sloth kept grumbling as the two of us made our way upstairs where the brothers' rooms were. He rolled his eyes when I knocked the secret knock on Leviathan's door. "You guys are such dumb kids."

Leviathan's smile was bright when he opened the door but significantly dulled when he noticed his brother behind me. He didn't question it though, and welcomed us in the room. The series was already set up on the monitor, paused a few seconds in. The three of us settled on the floor, with both demons on either side of me. _Levi's kinda close._ I tucked my hand in my pockets, telling myself that I didn't have to worry with our proximity as long as I don't actually do anything to him.

_Focus on the story._ But five episodes in and I was already zoning out.

"You aren't paying attention again." Leviathan's voice drifted from beside me, the tone disappointed and impatient. "How dare you! Towards TSL!"

From the corner of my vision I could see him grab a pillow to throw at me. I ducked my head out of the way so he smacked Belphegor's sleeping face instead. The sloth groaned and winced but didn't wake up. He continued to drool into his pillow as if his brother didn't just whack him square in the mug. "Calm down. Also, aren't you the same?" I grabbed his wrist to stop him from hitting Belphegor or me again. "The fact that you noticed me not paying attention means that you yourself were not paying attention."

"It's because Belphie fell asleep that I had to make sure that you don't do it too. You have a duty to stay up with me." Leviathan huffed and crossed his arms in front of him, hugging the pillow in the process. He looked displeased, pouting and frowning by himself.

I turned my attention back at the screen, propping my chin on my hand and trying to focus. _I envy that pillow so much._ "Why are we rewatching this anyway? I didn't hear of any new releases." He had a hobby of rewatching everything in the series as a refresher whenever a TSL release was underway. If this was before my confession, I would do anything just to spend a second longer in his room and volunteer to watch with him. Now I'm just glad that I managed to grab Belphegor in time and force him to accompany me in Leviathan's room. Without the sloth, who knows what kind of thoughts I would be having in my head.

Although I'm pretty sure that one of those thoughts would be a detailed fantasy of my best friend giving me head, looking flustered but earnest.

_Shit. Not now._

I grit my teeth and breathed deeply. I could _not_ afford a boner right now. Calm down calm down calm down.

"Hey," Leviathan's eyes were still on the screen but he was speaking a little more quietly now. "S-So when should we do it?"

"Do what?"

He was silent for a long time. We even finished another episode when he started talking again.

"T-That." He said, hugging the pillow tighter until the lower part of his face was covered with it. "I picked D, didn't I?"

I wasn't ready for this kind of attack. Sighing very deeply, I slumped my back on the bathtub in his room. "Look Levi, that option was just a joke. You don't have to take it so seriously."

"Was your confession just a joke too?"

"Well, no." How do I get it through to him that I made the choice to be fine with just being friends, although I haven't stopped liking him yet. In fact I don't plan on cutting my feelings off soon. "I do like you but-"

"Your confession," he interrupted, his brows furrowed as he spoke. "It's my first one. No one's ever confessed to me before." His fingers clutched the pillow tighter. "I keep thinking and dreaming about it. And then each time it replays, I feel all fuzzy and gross inside."

I couldn't believe this was the Admiral of the Demon Navy beside me, blushing at the thought of my confession. It was enough to make a guy lose all reason, seeing how red he was and how obviously affected he was. _You're adorable_ , I wanted to say. My hands ached to move, to do something. I wanted to pin him down and eat him up, slowly and carefully while I whisper in his ear how much I like him.

"And when you did that... k-kiss... I've never wanted to tear a Sucre Frenzy ticket into pieces so much before." He had curled into a tight ball around the pillow at this point. "I don't like it! I'm so thrown off and I always feel weird because of you!"

Doesn't this mean he likes me too? Or maybe he's just unsure because of those stuff I did. What if he thinks he likes me just because his body reacts to lewd stuff I do? Like an imprint of some sort. If so, then all the more reason to keep my hands off him. "Sorry, it's all my fault." I patted his head, my chest feeling heavy as hell. I didn't think he'd be this troubled.

_Maybe I should've just kept quiet after all._

"I want to do it. I want to have sex with you." He said, looking up and fixing his sunset eyes on me. My hand stopped moving, surprised at his announcement. "I don't care if option D was a joke! You seem to be misunderstanding me. I think I l-like you, okay!? But I'm not sure, and you don't look like you'll believe me even if I was."

I looked away. Shit, he was so aggressive and cute, I think I might get swept up. "You want to do it with your best friend for a reason like that?" _This demon has no idea about my fantasies, does he?_ All this talk about sex was making me hot, but Belphegor was still in the room so I had to keep my calm. "Just so you know, I'm not going to let you off in the middle just because you can't do it after all." 

My hand left his hair to touch his flushed cheek, the feel of his skin so warm against my palm. Staring back at me, he closed his eyes and gingerly leaned into my hand, encouraging me to stroke his cheek more. I couldn't take it anymore. "Let's go to my room."

I stood up and tugged on his forearm to pull him up too. I glanced at Belphegor's face and realized that the sloth had stopped drooling and was grinning inconspicuously, clearly awake and amused while pretending to be asleep. _These brothers_. I was going to have to bribe the sloth later not to tell anyone.

_You're not only a wimp but blind as well._

_Leviathan looks happier when you're around._

_My brother is fortunate to have someone who understands him so well._

Satan, Lucifer, Beelzebub, even Asmodeus. And now Belphegor. These brothers all seemed to be giving me their approval which should have made me glad, but their appraisal only left me pressured somehow. Because at the end of the day, it was Leviathan's answer that mattered.

_I can't restart. If things go bad, I'll lose you for real._

I'm the same, Levi. I fear ruining what we have right now. But I'm happy. I'm happy that you're such an idiot and that you believe in me.


	4. Option D

It was still about ten, but the House of Lamentation was already very quiet, and so was Leviathan as I led the way to my room. My heart was throbbing so loudly that my head shook with each pump. My grip on his arm grew tighter with each step closer to our destination. But he didn't say anything. He was probably as nervous as I was. I could feel his breath tickling my nape as he followed me.

"Sorry." I said when we were inside and I released him. It must have hurt, the way my fingers dug into his arm. _Is this really okay?_ I thought as I made my way to my bed and sat down, patting the space beside me. "Come here, Levi."

He did as told, looking as if he was determined to power though this. "Your bed is small." He said, making me snort and laugh. How do you hold a conversation when you're about to get laid?

"Your bathtub is smaller, stupid."

"Who cares. I sleep alone anyway." He replied defensively, his hands on my shoulders as he ignore the space on the bed that I patted earlier and straddled me instead. Surprised, I automatically reached for his waist to balance him as he settled on my lap. _Holy shit, what-_ "D-Don't you dare say that I'm too heavy." 

"No, more like..."

I trailed off, too focused on the fact that right now he was sitting on top of me, his weight so solid and so real. This Leviathan was not my imagination. He was so close, I could practically hear his heart thumping in his chest. Or maybe that was mine? I can't tell.

"Levi," his name rolled off my tongue so naturally, and I could tell that he was affected by the way I say it because he would unconsciously shiver. My hands on his waist pulled him closer until our fronts pressed together. "You're hard too." Chuckling, I looked up to watch his face closely. His body was so hot he looked dizzy. "Take this off." I unzipped his jacket for him and he obediently slipped it off.

"If this was an eroge you would have failed getting the H scene." He said, taking his headphones off and setting it on my bedside table. He was frowning but mostly because he was trying hard not to be embarrassed. "You're too slow. You have to go bam! Bam! BAM! Then you creampie and then it's done."

That made me laugh harder than I thought it would but at least my nerves were a lot calmer now. "Oh boy, I didn't know you wanted to be creampied, Levi. You're so dirty." I pulled him closer until his chest was flush against me before rolling my hips up, pressing my erection against his soft ass and causing him to gasp. "Hah," groaning and closing my eyes, I kept moving my hips against him. The friction was sweet and hot, my hands incessantly tugging him down to meet me. 

"Haha, you look like your brain is fried." Leviathan buried his fingers in my hair and tugged at the roots, pulling my head back. Our eyes met, and he looked as melted as I felt. His free hand traced my bottom lip, staring at it with a hungry look on his face. "I want to kiss." He said, slipping his thumb inside and pressing it down my tongue. It was sticky with my saliva when he pulled the finger out and placed it in his mouth, sucking on it as he rode my lap in a slow, sensual pace.

I swallowed. Leviathan was bold in his own way, but even that was a bit risque for him. Usually after acting out of character, he'd relapse into a flustered, embarrassed state. "I know you're a demon but where the hell did you learn to do that?" I stopped moving, my breath heavy from arousal.

"I made preparations, of course. One does not simply come to battle without information or strategy."

"So you played BL eroge."

"All routes and ends of all Nitro+chiral releases." He responded, looking proud of himself.

I couldn't help laughing again. "You're so dedicated on the weirdest things. I like that about you too." My hand trailed up his back, up to his nape to pull his face towards mine. "Open your mouth." I ordered and he did, the lack of resistance from his actions making my insides stir. _So soft_. it was hard to find the words to describe how it felt to kiss Leviathan.

For one we were both clumsy, we couldn't seem to coordinate which direction to tilt our heads so we ended up clashing our noses often. Then there's teeth. But he made up for it with fervent earnestness, rubbing his tongue against the roof of my mouth and giggling a little whenever I shivered. And he moaned directly in my mouth, which was just so cute and hot.

"Time out." I pleaded, breathless as I pushed him off, a thin line of saliva connecting our lips when we separated. Somehow I ended up on my back during the kiss, him nestled comfortably on top of me.

"Is this normie tired already?" He taunted, grinding his ass against my erection. My head tipped back on its own as a groan escaped my throat. My cock was so hard it hurt. _I wanna do it already._

"You've teased me enough." Without warning I pulled him down and rolled. Got him pinned now. "You know, I got a tip from Asmo the other day." I said, rolling up his shirt and loving how his shallow breathing became apparent with the rise and fall of his bare chest. His fair, pale skin couple by his modest muscles and slim waist made it difficult to think clearly, as I was flooded with the sole urge to kiss and mark every inch as mine. But I was focused on one spot, brushing my lips around his bellybutton.

"Ah!" He squirmed, his hands immediately on my hair, tugging harshly to push me off. I held his hips down with my weight and ignored him, relentlessly attacking the rim with my tongue. His back arched off the bed, his entire body trying to shake me off.

"Demons shouldn't have bellybuttons, right? When I asked Asmo the other day, he mentioned that you're weak around here."

"No, don't... touch!" He whimpered, huffing from the effort of moving so much. "It's just... weird, since we weren't born in the human way."

"I thought about that too." Smirking, I dragged my tongue down his trail, stopping when his pants got in the way. "I've thought long and hard about what you're like here." His skin was hot when I slipped my hand inside his briefs. His hips shied away, but I reached further inside until I caught his erect member in my hand. It felt stiff and ready to burst. _I want to see it_. I thought as I pushed his clothes off. "Levi has such a fucking hot dick." The words slipped out as my eyes feasted on the shape, length and color of it. "It's so red at the tip."

"Urghh why are you making comments like in hentai..." He complained despite looking so blissfully aroused and happy at being touched.

"Since you were an angel, I was always curious what you're like here." I admitted, pressing circles at the swollen tip and wetting the entire head with his own precum. "Sometimes I masturbate to Levi with a pussy, sometimes with a dick."

"Y-You!" He coughed, apparently startled at my revelation. "W-Well sorry to disappoint. I only have this now since I'm fallen."

"I love your dick though." I smiled, kissing the shaft before putting it in my mouth, watching his expression closely for any special spots. He seemed to like it when I push on the tip a little harshly, so I abused that part repeatedly. His hands were back on my hair, this time to pull my head closer, forcing me to take more of his length in. I complied, taking this time to loosen his entrance. My fingers slipped easily after I coated them with some lube from my bedside drawer.

"I told you, I made... hn... preparations." He moaned out when I frowned at him suspiciously at how he easily took three digits in. I appreciated his efforts but he was always a little more shy and inexperienced in my fantasies. _I wanted to tease him and stretch him out slowly!_ He saw the frustration on my face and sighed. "Fine. I'll let you do that part next time."

I pulled out my fingers and took my mouth off his now sloppy member. "I'll take you up on that." I mumbled, kissing his cheek before nuzzling the crook of his neck. "Levi, can I put it in now? I want to fuck you already."

"Yeah." He said, pulling on my shirt so I could take it off. "Do it. Thrust your throbbing broadsword into my-"

"Will you shut up."

He laughed, but then fell silent as he watched me put on the condom. His blatant staring made me self conscious, but that only made my blood hotter. Lathering it with more lube, I rubbed myself while he watched with a transfixed look on his face. The attention took masturbation to a whole new level. I felt like I could cum lots today.

"I... I want yours in already." He was blushing madly as he brought his legs up by himself, exposing his willing hole for me to see. My hand pumped around my member faster, loving the way his entrance twitched like crazy. I eyed his weeping dick, taut and hard against his stomach. "Hurry." He demanded.

"Spread your legs a little more." I instructed, lining myself up. My body was running on autopilot now, devoid of rational thought. All I could think about was how my best friend, the guy I liked, was doing this amazing thing with me. _I want to be connected to him quickly._

"Hey." I was pulled out of my daze when he called my name. His face came to focus, still high on arousal but a little concerned. "Did you change your mind?" He asked, which was an absurdly ridiculous question.

"Course not. I was just thinking how beautiful... you look..." I answered, slowly pushing the tip until the entire head was swallowed inside. We both gasped in surprise, his insides clamping down on me tightly as I pushed deeper, groaning lowly as I go. _Holy fuckkk, he's so tight_. My entire body was sweating by the time I was buried to the hilt.

"I-It's so..." He started saying, but was cut off when I pulled out a little. "W-Wait! No, don't move yet!"

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

_Shit. Did I mess up this early?_

"No, but... uh, something feels really weird." He wasn't being clear, so I pushed back in completely.

"How about that?" Not good. I was panting, mouth hanging open as I watched him. I wanted to move so bad already, and he was clenching so deliciously around me.

"I-I don't know..." His legs were quivering when I put them on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel better." I leaned forward, folding his body so access to his entrance was easier. Without pulling back, I slammed my hips forward, rutting against him and swirling around as I looked for that part that he said was weird. Leviathan was making cute, high pitched sounds but nothing I did made him yell like the first time. Frowning, I shifted and aimed for a higher angle.

"Ah...!" His legs tensed as his hands clawed at the sheets under him. "There is-" he whispered breathlessly, looking drunk out of his mind.

I pulled out completely, before thrusting in all the way again. "Here?" I huffed, sweat running off my brow. _This is just like working out._

His hand found mine where it rested on his hip. "Right there... again..."

_Does here feel good for Levi?_ I wondered as I bent down to kiss him, hitting that spot that he liked. He tried responding to the kiss, but was always distracted with every thrust to keep it up. He kept moaning out, right into my mouth. It was messing with my head. "Levi," I called his name and he answered with a garbled version of mine. It felt so good to know that I was pleasuring him the same way that his soft warmth quivering around my cock made me crazy.

"You feel... so good," he whimpered, eyes half lidded and looking feverish. "More..."

I knelt up and lifted his hips to meet mine, moving at a faster pace. The sound of skin slapping was loud but Leviathan was louder, and I moved rougher each time with the intention to hear more. I eyed his hard member bouncing on his stomach as we moved. It looked painful.

"Y-You're going to make me cum," he warned when I grabbed it and started pumping it.

"That's the point." I answered, smirking when his eyes rolled up in their sockets. He tightened up so much I thought I was going to pass out. "Go on, cum. I'll watch you so cum." I thumbed the tip roughly, just as he liked, drawing out a guttural moan that went straight to my cock. His body shook violently, his head tipped back as he came. I thrust a little slower, letting him ride out his orgasm as I milked the last of his cum with my hand.

_So sexy._

"Haah..." He sighed, breathing heavy in his afterglow. I chased his nipples with my mouth, rolling each pert nub between teeth and tongue. "Give it up, I'm not sensitive there." He said, patting my cheek.

"I'll train them."

"You're not training my nipples."

"Then your bellybutton-"

"Alright! Now it's your turn." He interjected, pushing me on my back and crawling on top of me. He sat his weight with his hands on my shoulders, and I let him pin me on the bed. He saw my flushed, panting state and giggled. "Aren't you an athlete? Shouldn't you have better stamina than this?"

"Give me a break. I've never done this before." I looked back up at him hovering above me, his hands pushing on my shoulders felt painful but good. I raised my hand and drew circles around his navel.

"So I'm your first?" He asked, a careful tone in his words as he swatted my hand away. I nodded and was rewarded with a full smile that made my heart clench. He caught my slobbering cock and jerked it, clumsy but seeing him enjoying himself made it pleasurable. "You're my first too."

How is that possible? He's too sexy to not have done it yet.

"Now that that's made clear, I'm taking this off." He said, rolling the condom off my length. "The BL H scenes from good endings were always like this."

I swallowed, closing my eyes in an attempt not to blow my load as soon as he pushed the head back in. "And this... mh, is a good end...?" Not good, doing it raw made it a thousand times hotter. I could feel _everything_. My head tipped back a little each time he put it in just enough to cover the head, before raising his hips up so my cock popped back out. "Levi what the fuck are you doing?" I grunted, physically turmoiled that he wouldn't push the entire length in.

"I saw this in a secret H scene and it looked like it felt really good." He explained.

"But this is torture." I complained, panting harder since he started clenching tighter around me. _I want to thrust it all inside._ "Ah, Levi... lower."

"Ask me out." He stopped moving and fixed his sunset eyes on me. He was blushing and biting his lip, looking sheepish. "You have to ask me out first." He repeated.

"Huh? But I already-"

"You only confessed, then asked me if I felt the same." His hands cupped my face as he spoke. He looked completely earnest. "You never told me that you want to be my... m-my boyfriend."

"Of course I want to!" I answered, covering his hands with mine and clasping them tight. "Did you not think so?"

"You looked like you were gonna back out. You sigh a lot when you're about to give up, you know? You've been sighing nonstop these days!" He finally combusted, the frustration coming out of him in the form of tears. "I'd hate it if you stirred me up so much and then leave me with all these feelings."

So he really thought a lot about it. "I got it." I told him, bringing one of his hands to my lips and kissing it. "Will you go out with me?"

In my fantasies, he would smile and say yes and then we'd kiss. In reality, Leviathan cried harder and pinched my cheek so hard I thought my mouth would rip. "Y-You're just... a n-normie... hic," he said as he blew his snot on my discarded shirt before tossing it back on the floor.

"Is that a yes?" I asked, grinning uncontrollably when he let me wipe his face dry with the blanket. Then he nodded. _A high maintenance boyfriend._ It couldn't be better than this.

But it was better. Now that he had calmed down, Leviathan lined my cock back against his entrance and completely pushed it in without warning.

"Fuck," I hissed, unprepared for the sudden movement. My fingers dug into the meat of his thighs as I braced myself with each thrust. "Mn, w-wait... slow down." I groaned, watching him dazedly through heavy eyelids as he slammed down on my throbbing cock. I had no idea Leviathan could be this pushy in bed.

"Hey," he said, leaning back and saying my name. "Just look at me from now on, alright?" His hands which rested on my shoulders now pushed on my thighs behind him, exposing his erect dick and the place where we were connected. "I'm Leviathan, the avatar of envy. You'll die if you look at anyone else. Got that?" He rode my cock faster, making me see white.

"Y-Yes! Ah, Levi I want to cum! Get off me already," I thrust up unconsciously, hips leaving the mattress to match his pace. Sweat covered me entirely and my hips shook. "Fuck, why did you have to take off the condom?" I whined. I can't pull out with him on top of me.

"Do it, ah... inside." He panted, looking like he was about to cum himself. "I want to see you cum too."

"Then watch." I grabbed his hips and dug my cock inside, roughly and selfishly, making him cry out until he tightened and came on my stomach. Seeing his pleasured face pushed me off the edge too, my body turning rigid as I buried my entire length and spurted my cum inside.

It didn't occur to me how loud we must have been until we were breathing raggedly and staring at each other, heads still reeling from the sex. "I don't want to imagine Beel hearing." He murmured as he collapsed onto my chest, his heart thrumming against mine.

"He's always sneaking to eat midnight snacks." I supplied, knowing that my room was a wall away from the kitchen. But I didn't care. Surprisingly, I felt no shame if the others found out. They already knew about my confession anyway. "You got your creampie."

He laughed although his voice was spent. His arms wrapped around my neck, rubbing his lips on the crook of it and making small noises that made me realize that he was finally doing it. _Leviathan is finally bunting on me!_ I mentally pumped my fists in the air.

"I want to cosplay next time." His breath was warm on my skin when he spoke. He sounded sleepy.

_So cute._ I hugged him back and hummed. "Will you wear a skirt?" I licked my lips as I imagined it.

"I'll wear a skirt if you wear one too."

"Deal."

He yawned and I did too. His skin was warm and nice to fall asleep to. Without a word, I pulled out and stood to get stuff to clean him up. He let me dress him with one of my hoodies. He insisted that I let him borrow a pair of boxers too even when I resisted. "Did you jerk off to me while wearing these?" He teased, but then turned red himself when I didn't say anything. "W-Well! You're going out with the real one now. Aren't you happy, you pervert?"

"I'm very happy." I answered, putting on boxers too before climbing back to bed. I lay on my side and faced him. He was on the side of the bed next to the wall. He looked at me, blushed, frowned, pinched my cheek and spoke my name softly. He smiled and my face naturally mirrored his. Soon, he had fallen asleep, and I pulled him closer as I watched. He's never slept over in my room before, much more sleep on the same bed as me and call my name in that way. "I'm very happy." I repeated, letting sleep take me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leviathan turned out to be quite the aggressive bottom. Did you see that coming? Sksksksks


	5. Epilogue : Let's go see Zarzamela!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leviathan and his Henry leave for the human realm.

  
  


"Are you ready?" He asked for probably the hundredth time. It wasn't annoying at all though, not when he looked like he was, all happy and excited. Roses in full bloom on his cheeks.

"Just let me grab my glow sticks." I informed him. We have been practicing the chant choreography for weeks so there was no way I was forgetting my light sticks. "Alright, I'm ready."

Just then my D.D.D. buzzed. I checked it and saw it was a text from Beelzebub. I read the text aloud when Leviathan gave me an inquiring look. "Beel says he's coming."

"But we only got permission for the two of us. Lucifer will flip." Leviathan said, but then rethought it. "Actually, I don't care." He laughed before promptly taking my hand, his sunset eyes peeking up at me from under his fringe. "Let's go?"

_I'm going out with someone this cute._ My mom will be ecstatic to meet him. The morning after we spent the night in my room, I asked him if he would like to stop by my home. We were still in bed, lazing around because his serpentine tail wouldn't untangle from my waist.

"But like, meet your family and all that?" He was still half asleep, his hair mussed and a sleep mark on his forehead from pressing against a string on the hoodie I lent him. "I'm a demon, you know? And I'm a yucky otaku! I'm an embarrassment."

"Yes you're a demon, and they already know that. But you're not yucky and definitely not an embarrassment. Understand?" I told him firmly, cupping his face, drawing him close so I could kiss him softly. There was no tongue, just our mouths slowly and lovingly melding into each other. It made my heart race.

I finally got him to say yes to seeing my family after another round of sex in the shower when we got up, but he made me promise to religiously practice the chant choreography for Sucre Frenzy's live the week after. Which is not a bad deal at all.

"Hey, normie!"

"Yeah?" I snapped to attention. He was pouting and frowning. He was so adorable that I bent down and stole a kiss.

"You-!" He blushed and pinched my cheek, although I could spot a little grin there st the corner of his lips. "Come on, Beel texted me that he's already at the portal."

We hurried to the location, mostly because Leviathan was adamant in getting in line early for the live. Lord Diavolo, his demon butler Barbatos, and Lucifer were there waiting for us. I did not see Beelzebub anywhere.

"Make sure to get back in time. The portal will close as scheduled the next day." Lucifer reminded, wearing an expression that barely contained his mild concern for his brother. The demon prince noticed this and stepped in.

"You guys are staying over at your house, right?" Lord Diavolo regarded me, his face radiating mirth as usual. I liked the demon prince and respected him, I even often thought how cool it would be to have him as my teammate since he was so buff and had a great physique. I could tell he liked me too, but maybe not as a person. Rather, he looks at me as a guinea pig in his project to unite the three realms. Kind of like a pet that they, the demons, graciously took in.

Basically, he's friendly and nice but condescending towards the human race. _That is going to be a problem in the long run,_ I thought some time ago. But he probably already knew about that, especially with the ridiculously strong Barbatos at his side. Back at the present, the demon prince slapped a strong palm on my back and smiled broadly. "Have fun and always wear protection, alright?"

I choked, both from the slap and from the demon prince's words. Leviathan choked just as much as I did, maybe even harder. "O-Of course." I answered, blood rushing up to my face. We've been dating for a week and already everyone knew. It was both mortifying and gratifying. _Yeah, Levi is my boyfriend. Suck it, normies!_

We made our way towards the swirling surface of the portal. I reached for Leviathan's hand and he gripped mine back tightly. "Have a safe trip." Barbatos brought his hand to his chest and bade us farewell. Lord Diavolo and Lucifer said goodbyes too. Just then something big and orange moved from the corner of my vision.

"Beelzebub! Where do you think you're going?" Lucifer shouted, moving forward to stop his brother but he was a step late. Beelzebub was in and through the portal before anyone could stop him. "What?! Beelzebub has never acted out like this before!" Lucifer appeared very shocked.

"You two go ahead. We'll take care of him." Lord Diavolo said, waving at us to not worry.

"He'll be fine. Come on!" Leviathan said, pulling me with him as we went through the portal. There was the unnatural feeling of falling, coupled by the sensation of my body becoming a spaghetti before light burst in my eyes and a dark, quiet alley came into view. "OMG we're really in the human realm!" Leviathan squealed, immediately looking around and smelling the air. "I'm here! With you!"

_Goddamn adorable._ I led the way out the alley while Leviathan was busy fascinated with all the human stuff going around. I knew where we were because it was the city I grew up in. "Aren't you glad your boyfriend lives in the same city where all your otaku dreams are gathered?" I eyed him beside me. His beaming face was blinding.

"I hate you for living here all your life!" He answered, but there was no spite in his face. Just full of good energy envy. So much envy.

"Come here. I'll get us to the concert hall."

It was still very early and the low temperature was unforgiving towards the reptilian part of him. He shivered visibly so I gave him my jacket, which he cutely denied to be grateful for. By the time we arrived at the gates, there was a short line of concert goers camping out. Leviathan fit right in.

"I'm so excited I think I'll burst! Do you think Zarzamela can see us from here?" He scream-whispered when we were seated and waiting for the members to get onstage. The lights were dimmed and I could only see the outline of his face in the darkness, but I was sure he was still smiling. He had been smiling this whole time.

"Levi." I leaned close and whispered in his ear precious words I've always wanted to tell him. I kissed his cheek, but couldn't resist it and ended up kissing his lips too. _Sweet_.

"I... I l-like you too." He whispered back, blushing madly as he spoke. The lights began to glow brighter, signalling the start of the show. The crowd cheered, the cheers booming in our ears. He shouted to make sure I heard him, sunset eyes looking back at me. They were full of desire, envy and love. "Just look at me. Forever, okay?"

Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Finally done!
> 
> Thank you so much for anyone who read this far! It was such a ride writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I was writing.
> 
> This is my first time posting a multi chap fic, and I'm so happy that it's about our favorite demon otaku Leviathan! I wanted to include him changing into his demon form during the "deed" in Chapter 4 but realized that as a snake, he probably has two micro penises! I wrote up the draft but it was too funny so I cut it out haha
> 
> I really love Obey Me! so I hope I can continue writing about them *cough*SatanI'mlookingat you*cough* Thank you again for reading and see you next time!
> 
> P.S. In this story, Mammon is still our clueless idiot and doesn't know about anything that's happened.
> 
> UPDATE : the Satan fic is out now! I'd be delighted if you can read it too. [ Here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508047/chapters/61883911) it is.


End file.
